Dream or Reality
by Glistening Sol
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru brings Dan and Nawaki back to life in order to get revenge on Tsunade? Can Jiraiya save Tsunade from Orochimaru's plans?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk. She had just finished Sakura's training for the day and things in the hospital were all taken care of for the moment. The sun shown through a window in her room as it set. Tsunade stood up and walked out of the room. Down the long hallway Chizune passed by holding Tonton in her arms. Tsunade was expecting her to tell her she had some work to do but surprisingly she mearly waved and asked if Tsunade needed anything. Tsunade shook her head a motioned for her to continue what she was doing.

Outside, the roads were less crowded. Tsunade began down the path of her usual walk. It was peaceful around this time of day, especially when the cherry blossom trees bloomed. It wasn't very often that she got to take these walks. Being hokage had more responsibilities than she had thought, but she wouldn't quit. She would't let down Konoha. More importantly she would live the dreams of both Dan and Nawaki. As she passed by Ichiraku Ramen she found two familiar people...

"Granny Tsunade!" Tsunade frowned. Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei Jiraiya.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade gave Naruto a small punch.

"So, what brings you here, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's probably out to get some Sake." Naruto stated only to earn another punch from Tsunade.

"No, actually, I was out on a walk."

"Well since your here, you might as well order something. Go ahead it's on me." Jiraiya said. Naruto had already finished his bowl and asked for another. Tsunade smiled. She noticed the necklace she had given him after she had lost a bet. She was never really lucky when it came to gambling. Everytime she saw it made her think of Dan and Nawaki.

"Anything I can get you, 4th hokage?"

"I'll take what he's having" When the food was served Tsunade began to eat.

"So Naruto? How has your training been lately? I haven't seen you in the hospital all week."

"I've been practicing on my chakra control."

"Ah." A young women wearing a sleek purple dress walked by catching Jiraiya's eye. Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and Tsunade seriously.

"I just remembered, I have something to attend to." Once Jiraiya stood up Tsunade gave him a hard slap. He flew all the way down the street. Tsunade finished her ramen and stood up when Jiraiya came back.

"What was that for?" Tsunade turned her back to him and started walking off. It was getting dark now.

"Tsunade wait, I'll walk you home."

"I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself." Tsunade smirked and walked down the street. The bill was given to Jiraiya and he frowned. Perhaps bringing Naruto here was a big mistake. Tsunade walked slowly down the now empty roads. It was nice to be able to relax for once. Being hokage was much more difficult than she had thought. But she would continue living the dream of both her younger brother and Dan. Suddenly someone hidden in the darkness of the night threw a kunai at her. She easily caught it and threw it back at the mysterious person who easily dodged it. "Come out now." She demanded. Tsunade was shocked when she saw who it was. "D..Dan?!"

"Tsunade, you've changed." Dan stepped under a nearby light.

"How are you here? Is this a genjutsu?" Dan walked up to Tsunade.

"No." Dan lifted up Tsunade's chin and kissed her. It was really him. He's actually here. Tears were flooding Tsunade's eyes.

"How? You died years ago!" Dan smiled.

"Nawaki is anxious to see you."

"Nawaki?" Suddenly Jiraiya walked up behind Tsunade.

"Dan, I see you're back." Dan seemed angered by his appearance.

"Jiraiya, you haven't changed a bit." Dan stepped back returning his attention back to Tsunade..

"Meet me at the forest of death tomorrow at 7. We'll be there waiting." Dan dissapeared in the darkness. Tears made their way down Tsunade's cheeks. Jiraiya's expression saddened when he saw her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing for me to worry about? There's only one person that I can think of that's ever successfully brought back the dead, and that's Orochimaru! It's obvious this is all just a trap!"

"It doesn't matter! I want to see them!"

"You don't actually plan on meeting them do you? Don't you see? You'll just be endangering yourself!"

"I can help them Jiraiya! I'll free them from Orochimaru! Both Dan and Nawaki!"

"Tsunade! Be rational! If you go you could be killed!" Jiraiya's words shocked Tsunade. Tsunade turned around and ran. She ran quickly to her home. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her differently than what her mind was. It is an obvious trap from Orochimaru but, she didn't like the thought of Dan and Nawaki being with him. It was final. She would meet up with Dan and Nawaki tomorrow. And not even Jiraiya will stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror. The person that she saw was different. The sadness that had filled her eyes for many years was now replaced with confusion and hope. She glanced over at her desk where piles of books layed. After the incident Tsunade could hardly consintrate on her tasks. Next to her books was a small note she had made for Shizune.

It was now 6:00. She new she would have to deal with Jiraiya if she waited any longer. Tsunade opened up a large window and jumped out. She made her way to the gate. The guards on duty didn't question her reasons for leaving Konoha. They only said a small "hello" and "good afternoon".

Jiraiya entered Tsunade's office. When he didn't find h er he decided to look around a bit. While in the hallway, he could here the voice of Shizune calling his name.

"Jiraiya!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you seen Tsunade?"

"I was hoping you could answer that."

"I found this note lying on her desk about an hour ago." Shizune paused to hand the note to him. Jiraiya read it silently to himself.

"I have left to take care of some business. Please substitute in my absence. Tsunade."

"Tsunade normally tells me about these things."

"I see." Tsunade doesn't really intend on meeting with them does she? This could get really bad. "Shizune take care of Tsunade's work until I return wit Tsunade." Shizune nodded and Jiraiya left. He had to catch up with Tsunade. He just hoped it wasn't to late. Tsunade probably knew that he would come to stop her if she were to leave, so she probably left earlier. Jiraiya hit himself in the head for being to careless. As he left Konoha, he ran into a young, blonde haired, genin that could be nobody else but Naruto.

"Hey pervi-sage, where are you going?"

"I'm going..to do research." Jiraiya lied. He couldn't tell Naruto about the whole situation. Naruto would want to come. It would only indanger his life though. More than likely they would meet Orochimaru there. As Naruto started to complain Jiraiya interupted him. "I don't have time right now. I have to get going." Jiraiya left Naruto behind and continued after Tsunade. Little did he know that Naruto was following from behind.

Tsunade didn't stop to rest as she made her way to The Forest of Death. She was filled with so many emotions and she could here her own heart beat in her chest. A small part of her was telling her to go back, but her body continued to move foward. She couldn't stand Dan and Nawaki being under Orochimaru's control. She would make sure to kill him with her own two hands this time. He won't get away.

Tsunade stood up on a high branch. She could see the gate to the Forest of Death. Nobody was there yet. She figured she was nearly 30 minutes early. Tsunade remained there for another 10 minutes and then jumped down to look around. The place was so familair. She remembered when she had tooken the Chunin exams with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. As she walked though the gate she wondered why Dan, or Orochimaru, had chosen this spot to meet. More than likely there were traps, so Tsunade stayed on her guard. She walked slowly through the thick forest. It was as if she were the only one there. Finally she heard footsteps behind her. It was them, Dan and Nawaki.

Jiraiya made it to the gate to the forest. It was open which could only mean they were inside. He found some footsteps on the ground. There were five pairs. One of them stopped not far from Jiraiya. If it were just Tsunade, Orochimaru, Dan and Nawaki than there would only be four pairs. A sudden realization occured to Jiraiya. Quickly He jumped back as a dozen of shuriken flew out from some trees. There was one person that Jiraiya forgot about.

"Come out now, Kabuto."

"I see you've figured it out. After all, you are one of the legendary Sannin."

"Where's Tsunade?"

"With Dan and Nawaki of course." Kabuto smirked. Jiraiya didn't have time to deal with Kabuto. He had to get to Tsunade. Kabuto took a kunai in hand. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let him pass unless Jiraiya took him out. Jiraiya threw two shuriken at Kabuto. He easily dodged them and counterattacked by throwing his Kunai. Jiraiya deflected it with his own. Jiraiya ran at him for a frontal attack. Kabuto jumped behind Jiraiya and tried to stab him with a kunai but Jiraiya's hair formed a hardened, protective shell around him. Jiraiya grabbed hold of Kabuto's arm and threw against a tree. Chakra circulated in his hand forming the Rasengan. Jiraiya lunged at Kabuto. In the nick of time Kabuto jumped away, but then Jiraiya hit him with another Rasengan that he has secretly made with his other hand. Kabuto fell down to the ground. Jiraiya's Rasengan was much stronger than Naruto's. Kabuto sat up leaning on one knee. His shirt was torn and there was a large burn on his chest.

"Kabuto, it's over."

Tsunade stared at Dan and Nawaki. They were both alive. Just like Dan had said.

"Nawaki!" Tsunade cried.

"Sister!" Nawaki ran to Tsunade. She nelt down and gave him a hug. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Nawaki, you're really here. You don't know how much I've wished for this."

"Sister, I missed you." Tsunade tightened her hug as if he were going to leave her again. Secretly Nawaki took a kunai from his pack and held it up behind Tsunade.

"Goodbye, sister."

Kabuto stood up again. The wound on his stomach was regenerating.

"You think you can defeat me using those techniques?" Jiraiya frowned. It looked like he was going to have to use that technique.

"Ninja arts! Toad Mouth Enclosure!" Immediatly the surroundings changed to the insides of a toads stomach. Kabuto tried slashing through the walls but had no luck.

"It's nearly impossible to escape. You are guaranteed a 10 chance of survival." Kabuto stood up. It appeared that he was thinking.

"Looks like the only way out is by killing you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The walls of the toads stomach closed in around Kabuto**. Acid dropped from the ceiling and burnt holes through Kabuto's shirt, Leaving his skin red. He never took his eye's off of Jiraiya. He had never experienced a summoning like this before. It would definitely prove to be a challenge. He though back on his fight with Tsunade. Jiraiya too was a legendary Sannin. Kabuto threw 3 kunai with exploding tags at Jiraiya. All three missed and blew up when they reached the back wall.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Jiraiya urged. Kabuto ran forward his hands were glowing. The wound on his stomach was still regenerating. It slowed his movements down. Jiraiya caught one of Kabuto's fist but the other hit him right on his right shoulder. Jiraiya disappeared and a log fell to the ground. It was a substitution. Jiraiya kicked Kabuto from behind into a wall. The stomach slowly closed it's way around Kabuto, incapacitating his arms and legs. Kabuto struggled to free himself and slightly cursed for easily getting caught. A swirling blue chakra formed in both of Jiraiya's hand. He had no time to waste with Kabuto.

"So looks like the Legendary Toad Sage rumors are true. No doubt you are a sannin. I've had my fun. We'll continue this later." Kabuto sank deeper into the walls and disappeared. He had escaped through them. The stomach disappeared and there was no sight of Kabuto. Jiraiya continued on his way, hoping that he had not wasted too much time.

"Goodbye, sister." Tsunade immediately pushed Nawaki away. The kunai had missed and left a long cut on her shoulder. She stood up and walked past Nawaki.

"Orochimaru! Come out now, before I drag you out myself!" Orochimaru stepped out from behind some trees with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you caught me."

"What did you do to them?"

"I brought them back to the living. Aren't you happy to see them again?"

"I will admit. I am happy, but not seeing them like this." Nawaki ran at Tsunade again. She easily dodged it grabbed hold of Nawaki's shoulders. "Nawaki come to your senses!"

"There's nothing you can do for them. They have chosen to serve under me."

"They didn't decide anything! You're controlling them! Dan and Nawaki would never serve under someone of the likes of you!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Is that what you think?" Dan wielded a katana and walked forward to her. Tsunade didn't want to fight him or Nawaki. The two attacked. She dodged one strike after another. There had to be some way to save them from Orochimaru. A cold slimy tongue wrapped around her arms and held them tightly at her sides. Tsunade broke free just in time to defend herself from another attack from her brother. Tsunade was indeed strong, but she was greatly outnumbered. She needed to come up with a plan. With the kunai her brother had used earlier, she deflected some shuriken that Dan had thrown at her. Finally Tsunade came up with the only logical plan. She had to knock them out. Though she hated the thought of even hitting them, it was the only way. Tsunade made her way to Nawaki. He threw a punch at her and than clumsily tripped.

"Wait! Please don't hurt me sister!" Tsunade's fist dropped. She couldn't bare to see that look on Nawaki's face. Soon after she was brought back to reality as the cold sharp knife of Dan pierced her stomach. Tsunade quickly rebounded and without thinking punched Dan hard in the shoulder, sending him flying back into a tree. Tsunade stood in shock at what she had just done.

"Now, now Tsunade, that wasn't very nice, now was it." Orochimaru had said leaning up against another tree.

"Shut up!" Tsunade pulled the sword out and threw it at him. It missed his head by only a couple of inches. With her chakra, Tsunade began healing the wound. She glanced back over at Dan. He was still leaning against the tree. Nawaki had made his way to Orochimaru's side.

"Tsunade, how about I present you with a little deal? Just like before. I'll give Dan and Nawaki back to you if you hand over Konoha to me."

"Did you forget Orochimaru? I'm hokage now. It's my responsibility to take care of the village from villains like you." Orochimaru held his katana up to Nawaki's neck.

"Even at the cost of your own brother?"

"Nawaki!"

"Well?" The blade pressed against the skin on Nawaki's neck. Blood trickled down slowly. Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled. All of a sudden a large blue ball flew through the air and hit Orochimaru right in the middle of his back, temporarily leaving him breathless. Tsunade looked over at the direction where the blue chakra had come from and there standing gallantly was Jiraiya.

"You just couldn't wait, huh Tsunade?"


End file.
